


black widow, queen of the internet

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assorted Character Cameos, Gen, Memes, Post-Avengers (2012), Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kam@kamalakhanIf we can’t have@blackwidowas president, I vote we move to make her Queen of the Internet.





	black widow, queen of the internet

**black widow: queen of the internet**

* * *

 

**sophia <3 **@cheesencrackers

_ok but why is there no black widow merch anywhere?????_

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha picked up a copy of the Daily Bugle that had been left sitting on the table by some member of the team – probably Steve, because _who else here uses newspapers_ – as she sat down and started drinking her coffee.

She rolled her eyes when she saw what was on the first page – a giant photo of the Avengers, promising details about them on page 8.

Maybe she was wrong, and it hadn’t been Steve to bring it in, but instead Tony. Maybe Clint. They were both very much the types to read about themselves like that.

Natasha scanned her eyes over the picture – Tony and Steve were in the front – both in their suits and uniforms – as always, while Clint had his bow drawn and was facing off against someone. The Hulk was getting ready to smash something behind Clint, while Thor was in the air swinging his hammer.

Natasha herself was only half in the picture; the battle the picture had been taken during had called for her to move away from everyone else.

She didn’t let it bring her down – she was a spy; it was better that they didn’t know much about her anyway.

It’d ruin the undercover missions.

 

* * *

 

THE DAILY BUGLE                                                                                                  Friday Oct 14th, 2012

* * *

 

**_The Avengers: Who Are They Really?_ **

_By Miriam Birchwood_

_  
_

_I’m sure by now, everyone’s heard all about the Avengers. They saved New York from aliens called Chitauri, and several of the individual members are very well known – two of note being Iron Man (Tony Stark), and Captain America (Steve Rogers). A lot of the rest; not so much._

_The members are as followed: Captain America – the original, who fought in the war, Iron Man, better known as Tony Stark, Hawkeye, real name Clint Barton, Thor, an alien, the Hulk, who when not green is Dr. Bruce Banner, and Black Widow, a spy and the only female on the team._

_Everyone already knows Tony Stark, the billionaire playboy… (continued on page 8)_

* * *

 

It only _really_ started when Tony convinced Natasha to get Twitter. After days of whining – _“Even Steve’s on it!” “You’re the only Avenger who’s not on there yet, we need to complete the set!” –_ she finally gave in, and made herself a profile.

She wasn’t expecting much from it. In all honesty, she hadn’t been planning to ever use it; it was more just so that Tony would get off her back about it. But then, all the other Avengers welcomed her to Twitter and told people to follow her… and then she just couldn’t disappoint like that.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Steve Rogers** @CaptainAmerica

 _I’m going to take the chance to be the first to welcome_ @blackwidow _to twitter!_

**TONY STARK** @IAmIronMan

 _Guess who finally got_ @blackwidow _to join twitter? THAT’S RIGHT. ME._

**Clint B.** @Hawkeye

 _THE SHERLOCK HOLMES TO MY DR. WATSON; THE CORY TO MY TOPANGA; THE HARRY TO MY HERMIONE EVERYONE MEET_ @BLACKWIDOW _WHO FINALLY GOT TWITTER_

**Bruce Banner** @NotTheHulk

 _Welcome to Twitter_ @blackwidow _!_

**THE ALMIGHTY THOR** @TheAlmightyThor

 _A WORTHY SHIELD SISTER._ @BLACKWIDOW _IS NOW ON THE TWITTER._

**Natasha** @blackwidow

Hello.

**Natasha** @blackwidow

_Tweets: 1            Following: 5       Followers: 5k     Likes: 5_

**friendly neighbourhood** @spider-man

 _Oh my god_ @blackwidow _you’re amazing_

**bobbi morse #1 agent of shield** @mockingbird

 _finally!!!! let’s go out for drinks to celebrate_ @blackwidow

 

 **Col. Danvers** @CaptainMarvel

@blackwidow _welcome to twitter!_

 

* * *

 

 

The Avengers were all sitting in the uncomfortable chairs that had been set up for them, in front of Norah Winters, a reporter. She smiled at them all in turn as they waved at the cameras, and then she started.

“So, how have you been working as a team so far? If the information we have is correct… you were all just thrown together last minute, right? That had to be hard.”

They all looked at each other, and then Steve started to talk.

“It was at first. We’re all very different people, and there were some,” here he looked at Tony, “ _clashes_.”

“ _Ooh_ ¸ tell us more,” Norah said as she leaned forward.

Steve and Tony looked at each other, and then laughed. Natasha raised her eyes at Bruce, and Clint just shrugged. “Well, the first time most of them saw me, I was attacking them, so…”

Cue the automated laugh track.

Norah raised her eyes. “Most of them?”

Clint shrugged again. “Nat and I knew each other beforehand, and were very close.” He knocked his shoulder against hers.

“Hmm… sounds like you guys were _together_ ,” Norah said with a laugh laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

 **kam** @kamalakhan

@blackwidow _do u know where we could go to get black widow merch???_

**kam** @kamalakhan

_I literally can’t find any. like. anywhere._

* * *

 

Natasha had finally had enough of it a month later.

She had only really been working in the public eye for a few months; and in those months, she’d gotten time and time again, “What are you wearing?” “Are you… _involved_ with any of the other Avengers?” and in one case, “Do you think that you were chosen for the Avengers to bring some more feminine energy onto the team?”

To that she had merely raised her eyebrow, smiled and replied, “Absolutely. I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that I am a _highly trained professional spy and assassin_.”

That, thankfully, put an end to that line of discussion.

* * *

 

 

 **kam** @kamalakhan

_DID U SEE THAT OH MY GOD_

      |

 **J** @actualzombie

_see what?_

     |

 **kam** @kamalakhan

_BLACK WIDOW IN THAT INTERVIEW. I LOVE HER. THE L O O K O N H E R F A C E_

 

 **birb** @agreenbirb

_#BlackWidowForPresident2k17_

**diana <3 **@s-piderma-n

_reminder that black widow could crush me with her thighs any day and I’d thank her_

* * *

 

 

 **Natasha** @blackwidow

_Tweets: 27          Following: 103                 Followers: 800k               Likes: 973_

* * *

 

**Trending**

  1. #OnMondaysI
  2. selena
  3. #blackwidow
  4. #BlackWidowForPresident2k17
  5. Harry Potter



* * *

 

 

“You’re trending,” was the first thing Natasha heard when she walked into Avengers Tower after going out.

“What?”

“You’re trending on twitter,” Clint repeated enthusiastically, hands around a cup of coffee.

“Yeah, _I got that_ – but why?”

“Y’know that interview we did when that reporter asked if you were on the team to add a ‘feminine touch’?”

Natasha thought back, an eyebrow raised. “Vaguely.”

“Well, you replied, ‘Well golly, I’m sure you’re right Sharon, it can’t be because I’m a fucking professional’,” and then when she gave him a look, “…Ok, _maybe I’m paraphrasing_ – but it was basically like that and everyone loves it.”

“And so I’m trending.”

“And so you’re trending! Your first twitter trend! Well first and second, because there are two hashtags, but who cares about details. You never forget your first twitter trend, Tash. Mine was after I accidentally shot Tony that one time and I was everyone’s favourite Avenger for like a week.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him again, and grabbed his empty cup of coffee. “How much of this have you _had_ today?”

“Not much.”,

“Yeah?”

“Just, like… five cups. Of that weird shit that Tony drinks.”

* * *

 

 

For weeks, it was just on the internet.

That was before The Mission. They had been sent to take down one villain or another, and after SHIELD had taken him, they stayed behind to clean up as much as they could.

They had all eventually decided to take different places. Natasha was with Steve helping civilians. She was busying herself making sure everyone was okay when she heard a, “Damn, Black Widow’s _hot_.”

It was nothing she hadn’t heard before, so she ignored it.

“Right? Imagine what she’d look like if she just _smiled_ for once.”

“Yo, Black Widow! Smile!”

She continued to ignore it, but Steve winced as he saw her eyebrow start to twitch. Then, they both heard a thud.

Followed immediately by a young voice saying, “Don’t say that to Black Widow!”

“Steph, stop hitting me, you brat!”

“Apologise to Miss Widow!”

Steve raised his eyebrows at her, and he had to stifle a grin.

“Okay…” He walked closer to her and tapped her on the shoulder. “Um, sorry. For something.”

And then he left.

The girl who had told him to apologise glared at him and then ran over to Natasha. “Hi, my name’s Stephanie!”

She couldn’t be older than ten.

“That was my brother, my mom says not to let him talk like that because it’s mean. So I didn’t.” Then she leaned forward. “You’re, like, my favourite superhero. You’re so cool! Do you actually have no powers?”

Natasha smiled and nodded. “Nope. Just a lot of training.”

Stephanie’s eyes were wide. “Do you think, if I trained hard enough, could I be like you?”

Natasha’s mind went back to the Red Room involuntarily, as she looked at the girl in front of her. It was unlikely, but that was probably a good thing.

She didn’t say that though. Instead she just said, “Maybe if you train _really_ hard. It’s really hard work, but I’m sure a strong girl like you could do it.”

It seemed to be the right thing to say, because her entire face brightened and next thing Natasha knew, two thin arms were wrapped around her leg. Then she had let go and run back to someone, yelling, “I’m going to be Black Widow when I grow up!”

Steve smiled at her as he laughed. “Looks like you have fans.”

* * *

 

 

 **Natasha** @blackwidow

_After #BlackWidowForPresident2k17 all Steve and Tony have been calling me is “Ms. Future President”_

**TONY STARK** @IAmIronMan

_Hey Nat check ur twitter_

**Ms. Future President** @blackwidow

 _Why can’t I change it back?_ @IAmIronMan _I’m going to kill you in your sleep._

 

 **TONY STARK** @IAmIronMan

_…It was Clint’s idea?_

* * *

 

 

 _Then_ … Natasha became a meme.

She only found out about it when Bobbi sent her one of the things that they’d said.

From: **Bobbi Morse**

#FactsAboutBW Black Widow doesn’t fight aliens. She just glares at them and they say sorry and leave.

To: **Bobbi Morse**

What is that?

From: **Bobbi Morse**

C’mon, monitor your social media presence better. You’re a meme now. A good meme.

* * *

 

 

 **babs** @barbarago

_#FactsAboutBW Black Widow doesn’t read. She stares the books down until they tell her what she wants to know._

 

_ Retweeted by Steve Rogers: _

**Sofia** @SofiaTheFirst

_#FactsAboutBW Black Widow is the true leader of the Avengers. The others just don’t want to hurt Cap’s feelings._

**Steve Rogers** @CaptainAmerica

_#FactsAboutBW Black Widow once used an alien to punch another alien._

**rainbow** @arealrainbow

_#FactsAboutBW Black Widow doesn’t shoot her gun. She just glares at it until the bullets fly out themselves._

**Col. Danvers** @CaptainMarvel

_#FactsAboutBW Black Widow sings the Hulk lullabies to get him to sleep._

* * *

 

 

Natasha walked out of Avengers Tower to find Maria Hill waiting for her.

“We can make them stop,” was the first thing that came out of her mouth, without any context.

Natasha had an idea of where this would be going. “Make what stop?”

“The memes, the followers, the fame. You’re a spy. You’re used to working in the background.”

It wasn’t a question, but Natasha nodded. “Yeah, but this isn’t so bad either. I’m fine with it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. It’s nice to get… recognition, sometimes.”

* * *

 

 

_ Retweeted by Steve Rogers, TONY STARK, Col. Danvers, bobbi morse #1 agent of shield and more _

**kam** @kamalakhan

 _If we can’t have_ @blackwidow _as president, I vote we move to make her Queen of the Internet._

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> [tumblr](http://wwwlw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
